COMING OF AGE
by Bultaoreune
Summary: Flower, Perfume, Kiss... or Kisses? Bagaimana pagi di tanggal 160516 Jeon Jungkook yang merayakan Coming of Age nya bersama keenam hyung band-matenya serta kekasih bersurai merahnya itu? Jeon JungkookxAll? TaeKook? NamJin? JiYoonSeok? Don't Like Just Don't Read.
_**..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Hanya kisah bagaimana Jungkook melalui paginya dengan lumatan-lumatan yang dilayangkan oleh keenam hyungnya.**_

 _ **TaeKook?**_

 _ **HaremJungkook?**_

 _ **Dibaca sajaaa~**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

Suasana tenang menyelimuti kediaman tujuh pemuda tampan itu. Penyanyi, idol, dan artis _hip hop_ itu sedang bersantai di tengah-tengah jadwal padat konser mereka di luar negeri dan juga masa _comeback stage_ mereka yang baru saja usai.

"Jungkook mana _hyung_?" pemuda bersurai hitam itu bertanya pada _hyung_ tertua mereka yang baru saja keluar dari kamar _magnae_ mereka.

 _Hyung_ tertua bersurai _blonde_ itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping pemuda yang sedang asik menulis sesuatu di _notes_ nya. "Sudah tidur, kurasa obatnya sudah bekerja." Jawab _hyung_ tertua itu.

"Baguslah _hyung_ , ia butuh istirahat." Pemuda dengan senyuman cerah yang baru saja kembali dari dapur dengan segelas air di tangannya itu yang menyahut. "Yoongi _hyung_ mana?" Tanya pemuda itu pada si surai hitam.

"Tadi baru saja kembali ke kamarnya setelah mandi." Si surai hitam menjawab dan begitu ia melihat sosok yang ditanyakan keluar dari kamarnya, ia memberi tanda agar si surai abu-abu itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah membelinya?" pemuda yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan _notes_ nya itu bertanya.

"Sudah semuanya sudah berada di kamar kami." Si surai merah yang sedari tadi terdiam itu menjawab pertanyaan _leader_ mereka dan memberitahukan bahwa barang yang mereka beli sudah aman di kamar tiga sekawan itu. Dan dengan tatapan misteriusnya ia memandangi satu-persatu _band-mate_ nya itu. "Ingat, hanya berikan bunga, parfum dan ciuman. Tak lebih, tak kurang. Aku sudah menunggu selama dua tahun untuk menjamahnya dan membawanya ke tingkat tertinggi _skinship_ kami."

"Eiii… sentuh-sentuh sedikit kan ada baiknya." Si surai hitam itu bercanda dan segera mendapat tatapan memperingatkan oleh si surai merah.

" _Paboya_!" omel si surai abu-abu sembari memukul kepala si surai hitam.

" _Ung, pabo_. Kau harus menghargai waktu yang diberikan Taehyung untuk menunggu Jungkook masuk ke usianya yang sekarang. Aku dan Yoongi juga pernah merasakannya saat menunggu Namjoon dan kau memasuki usia _legal_ kalian." Si _hyung_ tertua itu menambahkan.

" _Arraseo hyung_." Jawab si surai hitam.

"Tenang saja Taehyung _ah, hyung_ janji kami akan tetap pada batasan kami besok dan kau bisa menikmati waktumu berdua dengan Jungkook sepuasmu." Ini Hoseok, si pemilik senyum ceria itu yang menenangkan adik bersurai merahnya itu.

"Hm." Hanya itu tanggapan Taehyung dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..bultaoreune..**_

 _ **..bultaoreune..**_

 _ **..**_

"Mmmh…" lenguhan itu berasal dari adik bungsu mereka yang merasa tidurnya terganggu dengan suatu tekanan di bibirnya.

"Bangun Jungkook _ah,_ sudah pagi." Suara lembut itu menyapa gendang telinga Jeon Jungkook yang masih merasa berat untuk sekedar membuka matanya.

"Sebentar lagi Jin _hyung_ , aku masih mengantuk…" keluh Jungkook sebelum ia kembali mengerang mendapatkan sebuah lumatan di bibirnya. " _Hyung!_ " protesnya saat ia akhirnya bisa membuka matanya sepenuhnya karena terkejut.

" _Happy coming of age_." Itu _leader_ nya yang menyela protesan Jungkook memberikan setangkai mawar dan juga parfum yang dibelinya diikuti oleh Seokjin yang juga memberikan setangkai mawar dan sebotol parfum dengan bentuk unik.

Jungkook hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya melihat benda yang berada di atas tangannya dan membulatkan matanya saat Kim Namjoon, _leader_ nya, meraih tengkuknya untuk membawanya ke dalam sebuah lumatan lembut.

"Ya, cuci muka dan sikat gigi sana." Ucap Namjoon dengan intonasi datar dan membuat Jungkook sedikit meradang.

"Siapa suruh menciumku saat aku baru terbangun dari tidur!" gerutunya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah menghentak-hentak.

"Oh astaga, badannya dan usianya saja yang tumbuh menjadi dewasa, lihat kelakuannya…" Seokjin terkekeh geli melihat Jungkook yang masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkahnya itu.

" _Kajja_ , kita punya beberapa jam untuk bersenang-senang berdua." Namjoon menarik pinggang Seokjin untuk membawanya keluar dari _dorm_. "Pinggangmu semakin ramping saja." Komentar Namjoon membuat Seokjin memandanginya.

"Ya kan? Semakin ramping kan? Semakin seksi?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Kau mau berbentuk seperti apapun aku tetap menyukaimu."

 _ **..**_

 _ **..bultaoreune..**_

 _ **..bultaoreune..**_

 _ **..**_

Jungkook yang kini masih membersihkan giginya itu masih mendumal di tengah-tengah acara menyikat giginya itu. "Memangnya salahku? Menyebalkan!" dengusnya sembari berkumur. " _Woah jinjja…_ " keluhnya yang kini membersihkan wajahnya dengan sabun wajahnya.

"Hei."

Sapaan yang mengejutkan itu membuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut dan begitu ia memalingkan wajahnya, Hoseok yang tersenyum memenuhi visi pandangannya. " _Hyung_ , kau mengejutkanku." Keluhnya sembari melangkah untuk menggapai handuknya guna menyeka air bilasan di wajahnya.

" _Happy coming of age_." Ucap Hoseok tak mempedulikan protesan Jungkook.

Jungkook memandangi _hyung_ nya itu dengan kerjapan matanya, " _Really hyung_? Di kamar mandi?" tanyanya namun masih menerima setangkai mawar dan parfum dari Hoseok.

"Nah…" Hoseok mendekat ke arah Jungkook, mengusap pelan bibir basah Jungkook yang tersapu dinginnya air. Hoseok meraih dagu Jungkook sebelum memberikan sebuah lumatan pelan untuk Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook mengerang di antara lumatan itu. " _Happy coming of age day_ Jungkook _ah_." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu Hoseok berlalu dari kamar mandi menuju kamarnya.

"Jungkook mana _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin saat mereka berpapasan di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Masih di kamar mandi." Jawab Hoseok.

Dan Jimin berlalu menuju ruang tamu untuk menunggu Jungkook sembari bersenandung riang, "Jeon Jungkookie~."

Begitu sampai di ruang tamu, Jimin melihat Yoongi yang sudah duduk nyaman di sofa mereka. "Pagi _hyung_." Sapa Jimin.

"Hmmm." Hanya gumaman samar itu pertanda Yoongi menjawab.

"Jungkook _ah_!" panggil Jimin saat melihat Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi. "Sini!" suruh Jimin membuat Jungkook melangkah ke sofa yang sedang diduduki dua _hyung_ nya itu.

Yoongi menarik tangan Jungkook untuk membuat Jungkook terduduk di antara mereka berdua.

" _Hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook tak mengerti saat Yoongi duduk di atas pangkuannya.

" _Happy coming of age_." Ucap Yoongi sebelum melumat pelan bibir Jungkook.

Membuat Jungkook tercengang dengan tingkah _hyung_ nya satu ini. Sesaat setelah lumatan Yoongi terlepas, Jimin tak memberi jeda sedikitpun sebelum ia turut melumat bibir Jungkook.

Pagutan yang diberikan Jimin membuat Jungkook mengerang lemah, namun Jimin seakan tak ingin mengerti dan terus saja melanjutkan pagutannya itu.

" _AA! Appo_!" pekik Jimin saat ia merasa rambutnya ditarik kencang oleh seseorang. "Yak! Kim Taehyung!" tunjuk Jimin kesal.

"Sudah pergi sana!" usir Taehyung sembari menendang Jimin.

Jimin hanya bisa mendelik sebelum mencari keberadaan Yoongi yang telah menghilang dari ruang tamu.

"Tae _hyungie_!" panggil Jungkook mengalihkan atensi Taehyung. Taehyung menarik pelan lengan Jungkook membuat Jungkook berdiri dan membawa Jungkook ke kamarnya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..bultaoreune..**_

 _ **..bultaoreune..**_

 _ **..**_

"Taehyung sudah mulai?" Tanya Hoseok begitu Jimin memasuki kamarnya.

"Ya _hyung_." Balas Jimin.

"Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Hoseok lagi saat melihat Jimin mengambil dompet dan juga jaketnya.

" _Hyung_ ikut? Kurasa Yoongi _hyung_ tak keberatan digempur dua orang untuk hari ini." Ajak Jimin dengan seringaian mesumnya.

"Woah tentu ikut." Tanggap Hoseok dengan semangatnya dan mengikuti Jimin untuk mengambil jaket dan juga dompetnya lalu berlalu bersama Jimin dan Yoongi keluar dorm mereka.

"Taehyung _ah! Fighting!_ Jangan berlebihan! Jangan membuat Jungkook mengerang kencang!" pamit Jimin dan Hoseok kala mereka melewati kamar Jungkook yang langsung ditanggapi dengan pintu yang tertutup kencang oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali menuju ranjang Jungkook setelah membanting pintu kamar itu dan mengabaikan derai tawa dua _dancer band-mate_ nya itu.

Taehyung merangkak menaiki badan Jungkook sebelum menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher Jungkook.

"Kau kesal _hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook merasakan debaran jantung Taehyung yang tak beraturan dan juga helaan nafas kasar Taehyung. "Kalau kesal kenapa membiarkan mereka menciumiku?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Itu hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Mereka boleh mengecup bibir milikmu ini hanya sekali seumur hidup mereka." Ujar Taehyung dengan tatapan posesifnya. " _Happy coming of age_ , Jeon." Lanjut Taehyung sebelum mengecupi bibir Jungkook.

" _Ung_ , terima kasih _hyung_." Jawab Jungkook di sela-sela kecupan mereka.

Taehyung memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu sebelum berujar lembut, "Kau indah." Ucapnya dan berlanjut melumat bibir penuh Jungkook dengan penuh gairah.

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **HULA!**_

 _ **Salam kenal ARMY yeoreobuuun~**_

 _ **Maaf loh endnya nista bingids. Saa… jadi kalian ingin dibuatkan sequel yang mana nih? Namjoon-Seokjin? Jimin-Yoongi-Hoseok? Atau Taehyung-Jungkook?**_

 _ **Yuk dikomen, satu pairing yang paling banyak direquest akan kubuatkan lanjutan naenanya~**_

 _ **Nyaa, bye!**_

 _ **..**_


End file.
